The Case Of The Missing Credit Card
by Little Nicky
Summary: Duo gets a credit card.What happens when he loses it.Read and find out.Characters may slightly be a little OOC


Disclaimer: If I owned GW you actually think I'd be here _writing_ stories about it, instead of putting it back on air.Well for you people who dont get it, I DONT OWN GW.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sad attempt at Mystery/Humor. But read plz.  
  
  
**  
The Case Of The Missing Credit Card  
  
  
**Duo-Quatre, can I borrow twenty dollars in order to by my bestest friends presents.  
Quatre-Well if its for you your friends.Here.  
Duo-THANX QUATRE!!! Your the best.  
Duo zoomed out the door, as Heero was coming in.  
Heero-Whats he so happy about?  
Quatre-Oh, I just lended him twenty dollars in order to buy us presents.  
Heero-Quatre, sometimes I just dont understand you.Actually I never understand you.  
Quatre-What, I didnt give him coffee, tea, surge, or any caffeinated products.  
Heero-With that money, he might by a case of surge.  
Quatre-Oh well I didnt think of that.  
Heero-But thats not the point.Duo has been begging all of us to lend him twenty dollars for this Visa credit card.Now when he gets it.Hes gonna get into debt.And never pay it.Your not gonna pay for it are you.  
Quatre-Well.......  
Heero-No, I didnt think so.  
Wufei came downstairs-What are you yelling about this time?!?! *Served himself some milk*  
Heero-Quatre just gave Duo twenty dollars.  
Wufei spit his milk out on the dog, Shadow(She is in almost all of my fics.Read my story called "High As The Sky").  
Shadow-*Wines*  
Quatre-Wufei, I just cleaned shadow.  
Wufei-Hey Duo isnt here is he.  
Quatre-No.  
Wufei-Well now I can torture his dog.  
Wufei ran into the storage room.  
Duo busted the door open-BOOM BABY.Behold, my credit card.  
"Gasp"  
Wufei-Oh man.  
Heero-Get him.  
Duo-Hey, NO TOUCHY.  
Quatre-Grab the credit card.  
  
***Later  
  
Heero-Duo, if you promise to take care of that credit card then you can have it.  
Duo-I swear, _dad._  
Quatre-Okay, now go away.  
Duo ran out the door.  
Wufei-I bet he went to go by that ugly dog we saw the other day.  
Quatre-Wufei, Dont say you know what in front of you know who.  
Wufei let Shadow-IT IS UNJUST THAT MAXWELL BUYS ANOTHER BEAST AND TEACH TO ATTACK ME IN ONE OF MY NEEDED JUSTICE RANTS.  
Trowa who had been awaken earlier by the screaming and yelling-Everything except for the "Needed Justice Rants" part.  
Wufei glared at Trowa.  
Trowa-...............  
Heero-Translation please Quatre.  
Quatre-Oh.Translation:Okay I'll hush, just dont look at me like that.  
Heero-*stares at Quatre, puzzled.*  
  
  
***  
  
Duo-I want this, this, this, this, wow, I want that too, and I NEED this, whoa I really need this.  
Duo ran through the whole store.Noticing nothing but what he wanted.  
  
***  
Clerk Jenni-Thats alot.Do you have a kid.  
Duo-NO!!! Why do you ask.  
Clerk Jenni conufused-Why do you have a carseat for a child.  
Duo-Huh? Oh, I dont know.  
Gets rid of it.  
Clerk Jenni scans everything-That comes to a total of One-hundred-sixty-one dollars and fifty-nine cents.  
Duo reaches in his left pocket then his right-Huh, where is it? It was right here.  
Clerk Jenni-Maybe its in your............  
Duo-Sorry I cant talk now, I gotta find my credit card.*Sees and old lady using a Visa credit card, laughing to herself*  
Duo-So.....there you are.  
Runs to the old lady and takes her credit card.  
Old Lady-HELP POLICE HELP.HE STOLE MY CREDIT CARD.HELP.  
Security Guard-Hey you stop.  
Duo-What do you want I got things to pay for.  
Guard-Is that yours.  
Duo laughs-Of course it is.  
Guard-Excuse me ma'am, how do you know this is yours.  
Old Lady-My name is Retora Spoil, and I was using my credit card when this young man walked up and stole it.  
Duo-I did not.It was mine.  
Guard-How do you know that?  
Duo-I had just lost my card, and I thought, I am so smart, whatsa old lady doing with a credit card.  
Guard-Please give me the card sir.  
Duo-No its mine.  
Guard-Sir, please.  
Duo-No.  
Guard reaches for the card.  
Duo punches him.  
  
***  
  
Quatre-YOUR WHERE?!?! HOW DID YOU GET THERE. WE'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE.(Hangs up phone.)  
You guys wont believe where Duo is.  
All but Quatre-Yes we will.  
Quatre-JAil.  
All but Quatre-Toldja we would.  
  
ToBeContinued..........  
  
Like??  
Hate??  
  
  
I think some of them were a little OOC but its my fic, so I'll bend them to my approval if I must.  
Please review.  
Thankies  
^_^  
  
Fav Quote Of the Day: Okay I Luv You Bye Bye**  
  
  
**


End file.
